Instructing the Innocent
by Ravenous Arche
Summary: Zell is moping around after being dumped by the library girl, Ava. Quistis comforts him in more ways than one. OMG its a QUELL! Rated M for language....no lemon yet:
1. Chapter 1

**This is OOC as this is my version of what Qusitis is like. There arent that many Quell's out there which is a real shame. They are two different characters who can bring so much to a relationship. I think its kinda kinky having a small innocent teen with a ruthless whip yeilding blonde.**

**Quistis + Zell + whip + morning wood = good times (I hope:D). I need reviews. I know its sad....but its the only thing keeping me sane!  
**

**Hepatic Bastard**

"Zell...you have to start eating" Qusitis was starting to get real annoyed with the once bouncy blonde. She always thought of him as somewhat childish and now he was quietly sobbing with his face nestled in between his hotdogs.

"I'm not hungry" mumbled Zell.

Quistis sighed.

"What happened now? Did Seifer give you a wedgy again?" she could have punched the living daylights out of that blonde. He never did learn did he?

"No....." he trailed off silently chocking on some ketchup he managed to inhale.

"Do you want to talk to Ava?" Quistis offered. He was becoming quite bothersome and some cadets were already gawking at the situation. Ava was the library girl Zell was smitten with.

Zell visibly stiffened.

"I never want to see her again" he raised his head and sobbed. His face was abstract to say the least. Light and dark patches of red contrasted with a swirl of mustard. It really did look ridiculous and Quistis was struggling to contain her laughter.

_Gosh he's like a child trapped in an adult._

Trying not to ridicule the martial artist she tried to think of calming thoughts. There was one thought that instilled in her power and new found confidence.

"Go talk to a wall…" she scoffed. She definitely got over her crush. It took a while before she realized that Squall really wasn't worth it. For one, the man couldn't talk and secondly he had nits.

If there was one thing that Quistis hated was a man with nits, particularly crabs.

"Okay then…do you want to talk about it?" trying not to sound too nosy. Zell was an interesting person even though he was juvenile at heart.

"AVA CHEATED ON ME WITH SEIFER!" he growled with utmost ferocity before retreating back to his pitiful state.

Qusitis had a knack for picking everybody's faults (much like me). She did concede that Seifer was beautiful when he was a toddler at the orphanage, though now he was battling early symptoms of emphysema. The man smoked 5 packets of cigarettes a day to the point of his skin attaining a very nice jaundiced look. Why anyone would want to swap the healthy and lively Zell for the nicotine addict was beyond Quistis?

Ava….She was a nice girl, if you like to live with a rag everybody wiped themselves with. If you were going to be a slut, you might as well 'dine' in style and not sleep around with diseased psychopaths. Hmmm disease. Experience was not the only thing Qusitis gained from working with Dr Kadowaki. She would enjoy breezing through the confidential files smirking and laughing at some of the health complaints.

She could never look at Irvine without laughing. It seemed that shortly after the war he admitted himself to the infirmary after 'accidentally' impaling himself (anally) with his Exeter. Judging from the file, it was quite serious as Irvine had to go without food for two weeks to give his bowels a well earned rest.

Apart from Irvine, it was found that Ava was currently the source of the hepatitis and syphilis outbreak at both Galbadia and Balamb Garden.

Looking back at Zell she felt happy for him, in a weird twisted way.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Besides you deserve much better" she touched his hand trying to comfort him. She could be nice when she wanted to. People thought she was an anally retentive cow, but in reality she was just a perfectionist. People just didn't know how to conceal their jealousy.

"Well if you need anyone to talk with...you know where to find me" Quistis stood up before making a dash to Seifer's room. She finally understood why he looked so jaundiced. She scoffed. Obviously Seifer didn't attend her safe sex lessons.

Zell threw away his 20 hot dogs and slowly retreated back to his dorm. He was getting strange stares but he didn't care. He also didn't care at the onslaught of flies attacking his face trying to eat the thick layer of tomato paste. Zell thought it was any other day. A lonely day where he would sit on the couch and stroke himself to sleep.

Meanwhile Quisits was patiently knocking and waiting outside Seifer's door. She could hear the moans from the cafeteria.

_No wonder Zell is like this. The bastard has no shame._

"Well it is Seifer were talking about" pointing that out.

"Seifer its me…your 'darling' instructor".

The moaning temporarily stopped.

"FUCK OFF BITCH!"

_Bastard_

"I ju..just came over to ask…if yo..you could pop my cherry" a smile on her lips.

The door quickly opened.

"BINGO" Quistis chirped. She did in fact know her students.

"Well instructor come on in" he growled seductively. Ava was screaming obscenities at Seifer and Quistis.

"Seifer I didn't know you enjoy eating scraps" malevolently eying Ava whose breasts were exposed, glistening with what looked like sweat and saliva.

"What!? I thought you…ERR NEVER MIND" he looked slightly confused.

"If you could leave I'm in the middle of an important assignment" grated Seifer.

Qusitis pushed her way into Seifer's room. She couldn't quite put a finger on the smell. It smelt like a used condom cum ashtray. She hated it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DORM" Seifer shouted, his neck veins protruding with anger.

"Calm down 'woody'. I just came to tell you that you and your….." she looked at Ava giving her a taste of a laser eye, after which she continued.

"tramp are required for an STD test" she chuckled looking at the now exasperated face of Seifer. Oh she could be cruel, and she enjoyed being malicious with the ex-knight.

"CYA" blowing a kiss, leaving Seifer and Ava to a very heated discussion.

She loved her job.

**I always admired Quisits, but I never liked how some stories made her emotionally weak. She is a smart woman whom I think is capable of getting over Squall (hate the bastard). The fact she doesn't have a boyfriend is testament to the fact that she has style and she is willing to wait for the right person....or she is secretly screwing them as we speak oO! Anyway...there is more to come. I have another story 'Valentine's Revenge'. It will be a while before I update any of them. I have an exam on SOIL! SOIL...of all things!**


	2. Sadistic Angel

**Yet I again I come to the miraculous conclusion that I do not own FFVIII or the characters. This is an OOC story so don't flame me on Quistis's sudden metal instability.**

**Sadistic Angel**

If there was one thing Quistis was good at, it was reprimanding cadets. For her class today it was no exception.

"Good morning class" silence choked the room.

"I said good morning class!" Qusitis's tone was becoming increasingly dangerous.

As if machines, the class responded in a drone, "Good morning Instructor Trepe."

Quistis silently giggled. She loved torturing her class.

"Today we will be studying one of my favourite spells, PAIN" she emphasised the 'pain' part which was welcomed by a few shrieks of terror.

"Do I have any volunteers?" she asked innocently but her eyes betrayed her….they were laughing hysterically.

She was stalking through the flutter of frightened hearts. Scavenging around for a tasty morsel. She walked around the giant classroom the sound of her stilettos driving stakes through her students.

_Since when is she in my class_? She found her victim.

"Ava thankyou so much for volunteering" she smiled jubilantly.

"This is going to be fun!" mouthing the words to the sniggering class.

Ava stiffened. She had a sneaking suspicion that she would be reprimanded for what happened yesterday.

"Ava , I don't have all day" Quistis cooed enjoying the already pained expression on the girl's face.

"Yeah, Ava, we don't have all day" a group of young female cadets chorused malevolently. Quistis knew that they were the victims of Ava's 'slutty' ways.

After some painful prodding, Ava walked dejectedly to the front where Quistis being the tall and proud woman towered over the meek brunette.

"PAIN", holding an index finger to Ava, a spectral phantom surrounded the tramp marking her with unholy words.

Ava was overcome with the deepest of afflictions. Her vision clouded and suddenly she was all alone, so she thought. The poison gripped her heart while words dripped in malice impaled her thoughts with disgusting images of death and gore. She tried to scream…….but nothing came out. Pain was the ultimate torture spell.

"It is important to understand the mechanisms of the PAIN spell. Your SEED exam will involve fighting monsters that naturally have the spell stocked, so it is imperative that you learn its effects."

"Okay class, can you explain why her skin has attained a green hue?" Quistis asked the class.

An eager female student raised her hand, fidgeting with excitement. Quistis nodded her head giving permission to speak.

"She's poisoned Instructor. HOW'S IT LIKE BITCH?" the girl barked.

"Correct" the instructor smiled.

"Why is she constantly bumping into the desk?" assuming the role of blonde bimbo effortlessly, twirling a pen around one of her blonde locks.

The same girl raised her hand and again answered the question.

"She's blind Instructor. After all TRASH CAN'T SEE" she bellowed leading to a round of applause.

"Excellent….I see that you have been closely following the lectures" she smiled flashing her pearly whites. All the boys sat quietly in awe at the instructor's prowess in handling revenge.

By this time, Ava was writhing on the floor in constant agony.

"Before we finish, why is she so quiet?" the instructor smiled maliciously.

This time a young male cadet raised his hand.

"She is silenced Instructor. She stole my boyfriend…..and as if that wasn't enough she had to wake up the whole garden with her moans. YOU FUCKING COW!" the poor boy was in a state of tears.

"That was an excellent response Mike. I know that must have taken a lot of courage to voice your problem." She smiled sadly, aware that nearly everyone in her class was somehow affected by the whore.

"Class dismissed"

The class rushed out, but not before taking a picture with the gravely ill Ava.

"ESUNA", a brilliant white light bathed Ava which instantly lifted the curse.

She was about to vent her anger on the blonde.

"CONFUSE"

Everything was starry, and strangely Ava was laughing.

_Hmmmm the syphilis must be in the advanced stages _remembering her medical profile.

_I think I'll leave her to it_, rolling her eyes at the pitiful excuse of a woman.

Quistis made her way out of the room thankful that everything went to plan. She covered her tracks well. Everybody in her class enjoyed the humiliation and the confuse spell was enough to disorient Ava into not divulging the events of the class. If all else failed, there was always the syphilis thing affecting one's sanity.

She quickly made her way to the lift relishing the way her stilettos clicked against the marble floor.

"Instructor" drawled a baritone voice.

Quistis visibly tensed, using every fibre of her being to not blast the man with a shockwave pulsar.

"Seifer, fancy meeting you at Garden" pressing the down button on the lift.

"The convent wasn't to your liking?" he smirked.

_Damn that smirk._

She would have loved to tightly wrap her whip around his neck and then see him smirk.

"What do you want Seifer?" replying flatly. She began tapping her foot impatiently hoping the lift would come soon before she would afflict the ex-knight with something deathly.

"Squall wants to see you and Chicken wuss in his office" unaffected by Quistis's obvious displeasure.

"Seifer being helpful for once?" she chuckled.

"Sheesh I'm trying to be nice here bitch!" Seifer was mildly offended.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Quisitis smile sheepishly.

**BEEP**

After what seemed like a slow spell, the lift arrived. Quistis got in, only to be followed by Seifer.

"Where ya off to?" quizzed Seifer pressing the level 1 button with the tip of his Hyperion.

"Im off to screw the brains out of Zell" adjusting her stilettos. She was mildly annoyed at Seifer's inquisitive nature.

"WHAT! So you screw him but you won't screw me?!" he faked a sob clutching his heart in jest.

"Not everything revolves around you….besides you have Ava so what are you complaining about?"

"Yeah I know, she gives the best head" a lopsided grin gracing his face.

"Does that explain your frequent visits to the toilet at night?" that grin was soon shattered.

"So now your stalking me?", he laughed, though he knew something was wrong.

"Didn't know you had the hots for me" flexing his eyebrow, trying to shake off an uneasy feeling.

"I'm serious Seifer, get yourself checked out. That woman is responsible for the death of 20 soldiers from Galbadia Garden.", Qusitis pleaded. Quisits never pleaded, though she would be concerned if it were her friends. Although outwardly she detested him she considered him as a brother.

"Oh and by the way… your fly is undone", smiled Quistis

Seifer blushed, fumbling with his pants, though he finally remembered his pants had no fly. He turned to vent his new found stupidity at the blonde who was casually walking out of the lift.

"Very funny Instructor", Seifer blushed, aware that some cadets were laughing at his sudden need to grope himself.

"Thanks, Seifer, that would have to be the most considerate thing you have ever said to me", she winked putting a small smile on Seifer's face.

_Not so frigid anymore, Instructor._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mildly disturbing alarm tune of 'FORCE YOUR WAY' unceremoniously woke the sleeping martial artist.

"Nooooooo I don't want to wake up!" he cried smashing the alarm against the wall.

_Should I get up?_

_What if I see her?_

_What if I see HIM?_

_Damn, what does Seifer have that I don't?_

_Face it…your just a nincompoop that eats hotdogs._

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"GO AWAY!" he shouted before smothering himself in the pillows.

"Zell open up. It's me Quistis", trying to sound as considerate as possible.

Zell made the effort to get out of bed. He spent most of his time with Quistis after the orphanage gang disbanded. Squall married Rinoa and so had marital issues to contend with. Selphie and Irvine formed the RSMP (Royal Society for Moomba Protection) and were touring around the world spreading the word.

He frighteningly placed his foot on the floor, well aware that he would soon experience the wrath of a cold tile floor.

_Note..get Ma to knit some slippers. _

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to squint through the artificial darkness that partially gave him some comfort.

He grimaced as he opened the door, the sudden burst of light frying his azure orbs.

"Good morning Zell. I just came to tell you that Squall wants us in his office…NOW!", feeling somewhat annoyed at the drowsy blonde in front of her.

"Wha are you serious……I'm so tired…..fuck it! I'm going back to bed", Zell slumped his shoulder and retreated back into his cosy bed. Quistis silently followed, closing the door behind her.

"Zell are you okay? If this is about yesterday, just forget about it…she isn't worth it!"

"Hyne Quistis…….I loved her!", slowly breaking into a sob.

"Zell, d-don't cry", trying clumsily to comfort him.

"I-I-I really d-did"

_Maybe I should have used a meltdown as well…. _Thinking back to her lesson.

"What's wrong with me?", Zell whimpered.

"Nothing! Your kind, gentle and…", she trailed of trying to think of other positive things, though nothing really came to mind.

"Oh wait! And a very talented fighter", she added quickly trying to mask her mental lapse.

"But its not enough…", muffling his cries in his pillow.

"ZELL STOP IT!"

"All these years after what Seifer did…..I still can't amount to anything…", continuing his endless tirade.

Qusitis was known to be patient, though Zell's constant whimpering was beginning to grate away her resolve. She was about to zap some sense into him, but decided against it.

"STOP CRYING YOU…..you CRYBABY!"

Zell shot up, eyes piercing Qusitis's conscience.

"What did you call me?" he softly asked, though Quistis could see his veins popping from repressed anger. She supposed Zell's sensitivity to certain words was an evolutionary safety mechanism implemented to ensure the blonde did not drown himself in sorrow.

"I just said that you need to get dressed up so we can meet Squall for a briefing", she lied, well aware that pissing Zell off was suicide.

He let it slip, though was mildly disturbed as to why his best friend would stoop to such a low standard.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go shower..", grabbing a towel on the way.

A hand grabbed him.

"No we don't have time, you can have one after the briefing, besides…..you look clean."

That was an understatement. Zell _was_ clean. He was always so fresh and prim that Quistis couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the blonde's perfected hygiene ritual.

"Just change your pajamas", surprised to see Zell in striped pajamas. She always thought he would sleep in his boxers or something.

_Even I sleep nude....._

"I'll wait outside", blushing at the thought of Zell stripping. In fact Zell would probably do that, thinking he was still a pre-pubertal boy of age 4.

Zell was far too innocent for his own good. She supposed it was because he was still partly living with his adoptive mother in Balamb.

Quickly dressing in his usual ensemble of punk meet toddler streetwear, he proceeded to put on his gloves forgetting about styling his gravity-defying hair.

"Ready", he cooed well aware it was a mortal sin to keep an instructor waiting.

Quistis expected his characteristic baby smooth skin and chocobo themed hair. It wasn't that Zell was not handsome. He was cute like a toddler in Wellingtons. Quistis admitted to snippets of mental lapses where she would imagine furiously pinching his cheeks like a senile granny. Zell was unnaturally boyish for his age and musculature.

The sudden transformation of the moping boy to a young man exhibiting the signs of secondary sexual characteristics was to say the least, vaguely interesting for the instructor. It could be because she was a medical buff, though that didn't explain the sudden warmth defrosting her cold hands. Zell's bed hair was tousled across his velvet skin, dipping to meet his enigmatic clear eyes. His lips were strangely blood red, teased and sucked, accentuated by the blonde stubble emitting a soft glow in the spring sun. It was a fitting, sultry look for the blonde who caught the eye of the stupefied instructor.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry….my hair is kinda crazy", giving a warm smile to the blonde instructor.

"I love it", she blurted.

For no apparent reason he found the ground enticingly interesting, his face blushing profusely by the sudden gracious comment. Zell never got many positive comments, so it was special, especially from the instructor to receive one.

"Okay let's go!", she snapped from her reverie.

She was grateful that Zell decided to power walk in front of her.

It was strange but Quistis never really noticed…

_Zell has a really nice ass_, she smiled well aware that she was totally out of line.

It was Zell she was talking about after all.

**Oooooh I'm so proud my little Zell is blossoming into a young verile stud. I wonder if parents feel the same way? Or do they laugh uncontrollably?  
**


End file.
